gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan-Claude Relationship
'Evan-Claude Relationship''' is the relationship between Evan Marx and Claude Montague. This relationship is also known as Clevan. Evan and Claude had began a relationship in the second season respectively, and it continued on until the beginning of the fourth season.'' Overview As Evan is fed up with being treated differently in New Directions, he decides to quit and transfer to Dalton Academy. He then quickly bonds with Claude Montague and then he suddenly makes a move on Evan, who tries to be faithful to Lucas. Episodes Season Two New Divide While the rest of the Warblers are preparing for prom, Claude stays behind to keep Evan company & challenges him to a 1-on-1 Basketball game. Claude plays shirtless, making Evan feel slightly attracted to him. Claude helps Evan with a free throw before making a move on him which causes Evan to back away to claim his feelings to Lucas. Claude tries to prove him wrong, knowing that Evan hasn't brought up Lucas a lot since he has been at Dalton, he tries to prove that his relationship with Lucas is falling downhill, leaving Evan in doubt about his relationship with Lucas & growing attraction to Claude. Heritage Lucas visits Evan at Dalton, and likely saddened that he and Evan haven't kept in touch with each other. As he leaves, Claude tries to tell Evan that Lucas seems to be ungrateful for what they had with each other and then tells him if he really loved Lucas, he would fight for him, which he didn't see. A Night To Remember Evan decides to go to McKinley's Junior Prom with Lucas, and Claude tells Evan that Lucas is very lucky to have a guy like Evan and then compliments him by saying that he's smart, beautiful, funny and sexy. Claude then sings Boyfriend to him. Evan states that he finds Claude attractive, but he still loves Lucas and realizes that he has problems when it comes to gay bashing that happened before with Chad and Louis, and he knows that he can't even touch him. Meanwhile, Evan performs Beautiful Sinner at the prom as a guest and then spots Claude arriving at the prom. Evan then asks why Claude is there and he says that he's there for him and then says that he's crazy for Evan. He still tries to back out of the situation. Claude says that there is "undeniable chemistry" between them and makes constant attempts to let Evan kiss him to see if he really is in love with Lucas. Evan constantly refuses and Claude is disappointed as he brings up how Chuck and Jaxon broke his heart. Evan then kisses Claude, and then gets caught by Lucas, who loudly and aggressively slaps him and walks away. Claude tries to apologize and calls himself a "home-wrecker" and then claims that Evan deserves so much better. Evan then decides to break up with Lucas and then continues to dance with Claude at the prom. Hollywood In this episode, it is confirmed that Claude and Evan have just began dating. As Mr. Schuester and Sue Sylvester persuades Evan to come back to New Directions, Claude tells him to go on and follow his dreams, noting that they will still be together throughout. Season Three Days of Glory In this episode, Claude mentions that Evan begged him to transfer to McKinley and join New Directions in many ways, while he joins, he's not as warmly welcomed as he expected, with the exception of Nicole. In a performance, Claude winks at Evan. We Made It After Evan finds out that Jaxon and James got engaged after Internationals, Evan seems completely disappointed that no one had told him about it, and feels like Jaxon is pushing him away from his life. Claude is there to console him, telling him not to let that bring him down. Young Forever In the beginning of the episode, Evan and Claude both perform Va Va Voom ''together for the week, but its sexual nature is shocked by many, but which Sue approves that Nicki Minaj deserves a tribute based on their performance. Claude and Evan can both be seen performing the song very sexually and intimately. Meanwhile, Claude defends Evan when Lucas confronts him through song, who still seems to show his jealousy and hate towards their relationship. Night Out When Evan goes through a dark phase after being jumped by the Legacy, Evan refuses to have a night out with New Directions and Claude decides to stay with him to cheer him up. Claude and Evan share intimate moments throughout the episode, where Evan shows a lot of aggressive behavior. Later on, Evan finally leaves the house, and sings karaoke with Claude. High School Musical At the end of the episode, after the ''High School Musical ''performance at the play, Claude can be seen applauding and cheering for Evan, pulling out roses and throwing it to Evan, showing his support for him. Show Choir Showdown Evan and Claude are seen together in Claude's bedroom while doing their homework, and Claude had began to be more sexual and intimate towards Evan as he started rubbing Evan's leg with his feet, claiming that his feet were cold. Claude, then stood up and began rubbing Claude's shoulders as he noticed how tense Evan was. Evan was sore from playing soccer and Claude helps him by grabbing Icy Hot, telling him to take off his shirt, but as the icy gel began to warm up on his body, Evan seemed to like it as Claude rubbed up and down his back to relieve the tension in his muscles. Later, while Evan and Miles are all alone in the house, Evan has a sudden dream of making out with Miles after they perform a song together. Evan reveals to Miles that he had sex with Claude, but it didn't feel right to him, admitting that things are getting boring in their relationship, and started to pretend in his mind that he's with someone else, to whom was Miles, but he lies to him about it in order to cover his fantasy about him. God Is A DJ Evan tries to bring up the dynamic of the Glee Club by doing a controversial performance, ''Feel Good Time, ''and while it suddenly attracts the girls, Claude can be seen infuriated by it. Idol Worship While Claude finishes a Skype call with friend, Chuck, it's clear that he doesn't feel right in New Directions and McKinley in general, but he fears that if he leaves, he'd hurt Evan and he doesn't want to do that. Meanwhile, Evan comes into the room, asking him what he and Chuck were talking about, but lies and states that they were only talking about their lesson in Glee Club, and Evan says he has a song for Claude based on the lesson. In the choir room, he performs ''The Way You Make Me Feel ''to him. Be Our Guest Evan becomes sad when he feels that Claude has started to ignore him, as he seems to pay more attention to Chuck than with him, when it's something important, and how he went over his house and Claude only went to Dalton for Chuck. And Miles starts to think that he's likely cheating based on Claude's kissing experience with Chuck, but Evan develops a dilemma when he doesn't seem to know what to do when it comes to Claude. Evan goes to Aldy, where he vents towards his isolation from Claude, and Aldy tries to tell him why should he worry about his bond with Chuck. From the auditorium, Claude and Evan can be both seen walking hand in hand, until Miles comes to confront Claude, where he tells them that he discovered Claude's text messages and IMs, where he discovers that he's not cheating on Evan, he's traiting on New Directions. This confuses Evan, but Claude tries hard to deny that it's true, but he is forced to choose between New Directions and Dalton, and Claude claims that he doesn't want to turn his back on Chuck. Miles decided to prove a point and pulled Evan in for a kiss, while Claude tried his hardest to hold back tears. After that, Claude decides to leave New Directions, apologizing to Evan and says goodbye. Season Four Ch-Ch-Changes Evan and Claude reunite on a Skype call together, especially based on Claude's busy time with the Warblers. Evan feels that Claude is exhausting himself in order to have the Warblers win Regionals. Their conversation is cut short when Claude has to leave, and when Evan tries to say "I love you", it was too late. The School of Hip-Hop Evan seems to be involved in Lana and Hallie's break-up, although he doesn't know why when he has a lot to deal with when it comes to his rocky relationship with Claude. Meanwhile, at the record store, when he meets an older attractive guy who works there, they interact immediately, where Evan somehow lies about being in college, and says that he's dating Claude, who doesn't have enough time for him anymore, and for the hip-hop assignment for the week, the guy, Skylar, suggests listening to Eminem. Evan starts his era of depression, and as Evanem, when he types a status about why should he let someone make him feel like he's not worth anything, referring to Claude. Meanwhile, Nicole, Rose, and Honey show concern for Evan's "Evanem" era, assuming that it is one of his alter egos, he admits that it's about Claude, feeling that the passionate and sexual connection they had in the past is quickly disappearing and it hurts. On the other hand, Evan reveals that Claude was very focused on having sex a lot more than sharing something different with him, and Evan didn't want to have sex based on his sexual encounter with Jaxon, and he feels that Claude has lost interest in him because of it. The girls are shocked by this, but Rose leads a song in reference to him and Claude's relationship in order to cheer him up or giving him a lesson. Rock the Halls When Evan believes that Lana is a guy based on her new look, he suddenly compliments her, but Bella mentions that he's with Claude, and it pulls him down to realize that Claude never has time for him anymore, and they haven't talked to each other in a week. Gimme More When Evan gets a job at Scratch! Records, he and Skylar bond as they talk about music, and friends, but Evan mentions that his friends are more supportive than Claude. Evan tells Skylar that Claude used to be a great boyfriend to him, but he cares more of helping the Warblers win than being with him. Now or Never At Scratch! Records, Evan is depressed when Claude doesn't return all of his calls for a week, Skylar tells him that he should break up with him and move on, because he deserves so much better. But Evan feels that he couldn't do that because of the fact that they have been dating for over a year. Meanwhile, at night, they decide to shut Scratch! Records down together, however, when Skylar starts to touch and kiss him, Evan hesitates at first, but they fully kiss each other, and all of the thoughts about Claude and the pain that he had caused Evan had surrounded him. Jagged Little Pill As Evan and Claude's relationship is on the rocks, gossip surrounds the school grounds when Evan and Skylar's affair is revealed, and many believe that Evan is cheating on Claude technically because they never had a confirmed break-up. But Evan feels that Claude never cared about him and only used him for sex. When he goes to Scratch! Records, he confirms to Skylar that he broke up with Claude. Songs Duets *Va Va Voom ''(Young Forever) *''Night of Your Life ''(Night Out) *''Come Home ''(Ch-Ch-Changes) Related Songs: *''My December'' (''Evan) (New Divide) *Boyfriend (Claude) (A Night To Remember) *Beautiful Sinner'' (Evan) (A Night To Remember) *''Chasing the Sun ''(New Directions Boys) (Days of Glory) *''The Way You Make Me Feel ''(Evan) (Idol Worship) *''Why Should I Worry ''(Evan and Aldy) (Be Our Guest) *''Part of Your World ''(Claude and Monique) (Be Our Guest) Category:Relationships